Greece Lightning
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Bad boy Percy Jackson meets goody two shoes, Annabeth Chase at Montauk. They fall for each other but know they will have to seperate. What happens when Annabeth switches schools and finds Percy acting differently? Grease w/ PJO characters obviously AU OOC  REWRITE IN THE WORKS TEMP. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/n sorry I know you guys must hate this but even though I'm still working on my other stories I'm starting a new one. I just got the inspiration for it randomly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I held Annabeth close to me as the waves from the ocean lapped at our feet. Summer was ending and we would most likely never see each other again. I was determined to push that fact out of my mind. We built a very detailed sand castle due to Annabeth's love of architecture. She tried to take a picture but right as she pushed the button I fell on it. She laughed at me so I grabbed a handful of wet sand and chased after her. As the sun set we shared a long kiss sitting on the rocks that lay around the shoreline. A wave crashed over us but we just stayed put.

"I'm going back to San Francisco, I might never see you again!" she said sadly

"Don't talk like that Annie" I told her

"But it's true! I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn't fair" she sobbed

I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me and kissed her.

"Percy don't you're spoiling it!" she said as she pulled away

"It's not ruining it. It's only making it better"

"Percy is this the end?" she asked

"It's only the beginning" I pulled her in again.

"Annabeth! Time to go!" Dr. Chase called from the top of the hill.

"Goodbye Percy" she cried

I gave her one last kiss and just like that she was gone.

**a/n soooooo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nico's POV**

I was walking towards school, minding my own business when the Stolls came out of nowhere. Travis grabbed my lunch and they started throwing it back and forth.

"What is this?" Connor asked mockingly

"Dude, you're not supposed to eat this, you're supposed to bury it!" Travis continued

"Hey give it back that's a homemade lunch!" I yelled at them

We saw Luke knocking the books out of some nerd's hands and ran over.

"Luke!" we all yelled.

"Hey where you at?" he called back

"We're right here" Connor laughed.

"What were you doing all summer?" Travis asked

"Who are you my mother?" he shot back

"I was just asking"

"I was working which is more than any of you dopes can say" he told us

"Working?" I asked

"Yeah. I was lugging boxes at Hermes' Delivery moron"

"Nice job" I poked.

"Eat me, I'm saving up to get me some wheels" he explained

"Want to hear what we did?" Connor asked

"NO" Luke said

"Hey there's Percy!" Travis shouted.

He pointed at the school and sure enough. Percy was leaning against the wall talking with some chick with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Percy" we all shouted as we barreled over to him. He looked at us and smiled. He started walking towards us. I was the closest to him. I opened my arms as if to hug him and he punch m in the crotch. I bent over straining to hold back a curse.

"Any new broads over there?" Luke asked

"Nah just the same chicks everybody's made it with" he reported

"What did you do this summer?" Connor asked

"I spent it down by the beach" he said, "_You know_"

"Yeah, It's tough with all those chicks hanging around you" I said

"All that hangs around you Nico is the flies" Travis said

"How was the action at the beach?" Luke asked

"It was flipping" Percy whistled

"Huh crazy?" Luke laughed

"I did meet this one chick. She was kinda cool" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean she put out?" I asked slyly

"Is that all you ever think about?" he asked

"You know it"

The bell rang and we all started heading into the hell hole we spend six ours at everyday with everyone else.

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked into school as the bell rang with my new friend. I was nervous about starting at a new school again.

"Do I look ok Thalia?" I asked

"Sure, you look good" she told me

"I'm really nervous" I admitted

"You look terrific" she encouraged me.

"So this is Goode" I sighed

"Yup, you're gonna love it" she said

"I loved the last school I was at. I wish I was there now. Still, I'm no stranger to heart break"

"Why? You got psoriasis?" she joked

I just looked at her and we entered school.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Character list:**

**Danny Zuko: Percy Jackson**

**Sandy Olsen: Annabeth Chase**

**Frenchie: Thalia Grace**

**Kenickie: Luke Castellan**

**Rizo: Rachel E. Dare (Red)**

**Sonny: Nico Di Angelo**

**Marty: Katie Gardner**

**Potsy: Connor Stoll**

**Doody: Travis Stoll**

**Jan: Bianca Di Angelo**

**Tom: Michael Yew (ran out of people)**

**Patty Simcox (is that the cheerleader's name?): Silena Beauregard**

**Crater Face: Ethan Nakumura **

**Cha Cha: Drew **

**Eugene: Grover Underwood**

**I think that's everyone! No one is related besides the Stolls and the Di Angelo's. Also I messed up the Grease couples a little but it's no big deal.**

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel's POV**

We pulled into the parking lot at school in my amazing pink car.

"Well, here we are again" I said as we got out of the car.

"But this time we're seniors…" Katie said

"And we're gonna rule the school" I laughed.

"We already do!" Bianca pointed out.

"Let's go get 'em!" I said as I donned my sunglasses and Pink Ladies jacket.

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I split up. I had to go to the office since I was new. People were running all over the halls, sliding down banisters, and harassing each other. When I got into the office a woman I assumed to be the nurse was complaining about missing castor oil. The main desk was littered with loose papers and peanut butter cup wrappers.

I set my books down and waited for the secretary to come over.

"How many days until Christmas vacation?" a teacher asked

"86" I responded

"86?"

"I'm counting" I said.

"May I help you?" the Principal asked

"Oh, I'm new here and I don't really know where I'm supposed to be" I told her

"Welcome to Goode. I need you to fill out a few forms-" We heard a loud noise and turned around to see a bunch of boys fighting in the hall, "Excuse me"

"Do you have a pencil I could use?" I asked the secretary.

"Here you go" she said giving me the pencil from behind her ear. It was sticky from the peanut butter cups. I quickly filled out the forms as the bell rang.

**Luke's POV**

The bell rang and everyone started running for their homerooms. Everyone except the Half-Bloods that is.

"Every teacher I have this year has flunked me at least once!" Nico exclaimed as he looked over his schedule.

"If you aren't carefully you'll be spending all your time in McGee's office with these two idiots" I said jerking my thumb at the Stolls.

"Well this year she's gonna wish she'd never seen me" he smirked

"Yeah? What are you gonna do?" Travis asked

"I'm just not gonna take any of her crap that's all." Percy motioned for all of us to stop walking as Nico continued to walk and talk. "I don't take no crap from nobody"

"Nico?" Mrs. McGee stopped him, "Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom?"

"I was just going for a walk" he told her

"You were just dawdling"

"Yes ma'am"

"That is no way to start the new semester Mr. Di Angelo" she scolded him while we all laughed silently.

He started muttering to himself as she walked away.

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers in detention would help you" she said, "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am, I mean-"

"Which one is it? Yes or no?"

"No ma'am"

She walked away and we came back to join Nico.

"I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap Nicky" Percy laughed, "You would have really told her off"

"Mr. Di Angelo, yes ma'am no ma'am" the Stolls mocked him

"Hey Grover!" Nico yelled as the dork walked by us. It was a surprise the nerd wasn't in class yet.

Connor reached out his hand and shook Grover's, shocking him.

"What's the matter, you're limping!" Travis pointed out.

"Come on let's go!" I yelled at them

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran down the hallway in search of my homeroom. The announcements had already started.

_Good morning students and welcome to Goode for what I'm sure will be our greatest year yet. This Saturday night we will have our first pep rally. I want to see everyone there to support our team. Now for something very exciting, the National Band Stand show has chosen Goode High to feature on their show._

I finally got to homeroom and everyone stared as I shut the door.

**Percy's POV**

The announcements were going but none of us really cared. We took up the back row of the class. Silena Beauregard was chatting with someone with her purse on the edge of the table unguarded. Luke and I quickly stuck a dead frog in it.

_This is our chance to show the country what fine…wholesome…students we have here at Goode High._

Silena found the frog and screamed. Me and Luke high fived and laughed.

**Rachel's POV**

Katie, Bianca, and I all sang as we walked to our lunch table.

"Did you guys get a look at Jackson this morning?" Bianca asked. "He's looking pretty good this year, right Red?"

"That's ancient history" I stated

"Well history sometimes repeats itself" Katie said. Before I could answer, Thalia came over with a stiff looking blonde girl.

"Hi Thalia!" Katie and Bianca called.

"Hi guy! This here is Annabeth Chase," she said as they both sat down. "That's Bianca, and Katie, and this is Rachel. She just moved here from San Francisco, California."

"Is that so? How are things out West?" I asked, uninterested.

"Fine thanks" she said innocently.

We all looked at her for a minute.

"Are those new glasses Katie?" Thalia asked her. She was wearing glasses with plastic in the lenses so they look real.

"Yeah, I just got them for school, don't they make me look smarter?" she asked.

"No, you can still see your face" I joked.

"How do you like school so far Annabeth?" Bianca asked.

"It's different…"

"Hi kids!" I heard behind me.

"Silena Beauregard…joy" I said sarcastically.

"I just love the first day of school, don't you?" she gushed.

"It's the greatest thrill of my life" I answered drily.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" she didn't seem to realize that I was mocking her.

"Probably not"

"They just announced the nominees for student council and guess who's up for vice president!" she continued.

"Who?" I asked like I was talking to a kid.

"Me! Isn't that the most? Say the least!" her peppy attitude was starting to seriously annoy me.

"The very least" I said hoping she would go away.

"I just hope I don't make too poor a showing!"

"Well we certainly wish you the best of luck, right girls?" I said.

"Yes" they chorused.

"Oh, you must think I'm a terrible claud for not introducing myself to your friend." I saw Bianca put an apple down on the bench where Silena was about to sit.

"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard! Welcome to Good-AH!" She shrieked when she felt the apple. "I hope you'll be at cheerleader tryouts. We'll have so much fun and get to be lifelong friends!"

Silena and Annabeth continued to talk about cheerleading.

"Hey guys, what do you think about letting Annabeth into the Pink Ladies?" Thalia asked.

"She looks too pure to be pink." I said.

**Percy's POV**

We all sat on the bleachers during lunch.

"Hey Luke, want a piece of salami?" Nico asked.

"Are you kidding? If I eat that I'll smell like you!" Luke retorted.

Everyone laughed.

"What a stink!" Connor said.

"Hey guys look!" I said pointing at the football field. The team was doing laps around the track.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Dingle berries on parade!" Luke announced.

One of the players stepped on his helmet and it got stuck on his foot. Grover ran around him trying to get it off. Travis pretended to shoot them with his little water gun.

"Did any of you guys see that new chick at registration?" Luke asked. "Ah, she sure beats some of the foam domes around here."

"You mean her jugs are bigger than Annette's?" Nico asked.

"Nobody's jugs are bigger than Annette's" Luke pointed out.

Then we noticed Connor lying on the bleachers, looking up two girl's skirts.

"Hey!" Travis called.

The girls looked down. They were disgusted and ran away."

"Bye girls!" Connor called after them.

"You're a sick man, Con" Travis told him and shot him with the water gun.

**Third Person POV **regular-with the boys _italics-with the girls_

"Hey I want to hear about what Percy did at the beach!" Travis said.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed.

"It was nothing" Percy said dismissively.

"Yeah sure, nothing Jackson" Luke said sarcastically.

"Tell us about that girl! You got in her pants right?" Travis asked.

"_What did you do this summer Annabeth?" Thalia asked._

"_I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there." Annabeth answered dreamily._

"_Hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Rachel scoffed._

"_Well, he was sort of special…"Annabeth defended herself._

"_There ain't no such thing."_

"_He was really romantic!" she told everyone else._

All the boys were crowded around Percy and yelling at him.

"Come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details!" Percy said teasingly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" They all shouted.

"All right I'll tell you!" Percy relented.

"_It happened so fast!" Annabeth continued._

"I met a girl who was crazy for me!" Percy told them.

"_I met the sweetest, cutest guy!"_

"Tell me more!" the Halfbloods yelled.

"Did you get very far?" Travis asked.

"_Tell me more, like, did he have a car?" Katie asked_

"She swam by me and got a cramp…" Percy continued.

"_He went by me and splashed me." Annabeth said._

"I saved her life. She almost drowned."

"_He showed off his swimming skills."_

"_Was it love at first sight?" Thalia asked excitedly._

"Did she put up a fight?" Luke asked while fake punching himself.

"I took her bowling in the arcade."

"_We drank lemonade and went on romantic strolls down the beach."_

"We made out under the docks"

"_We stayed out really late!"_

_Rachel kicked Annabeth and Silena off the bench and they crashed into the trash can._

"You don't have to brag about it!" Connor complained.

"_He sounds boring" Rachel said, stretching out on the recently vacated bench._

"_He always held my hand!"_

"She got real friendly down in the sand…" Percy smirked.

"_He was sweet and he just turned 18!" _

"She was good, if you know what I mean…"

"_TELL US MORE" all the girls (minus Rachel) begged._

"_How much did he spend on you?" Bianca asked._

"Could she get me a friend?" Nico asked. Luke poked him with his sunglasses.

"_It got colder and summer ended."_

"I told her we could still be friends"

"_Then we made our true love's vow." Annabeth reminisced._

"I wonder what she's doing now." Percy wondered to himself.

**[Percy]**

**Summer lovin' had me a blast**

**[Annabeth]**

**Summer lovin' happened so fast**

**[Percy]**

**I met a girl crazy for me**

**[Annabeth]**

**Met a boy cute as can be**

**[Both]**

**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**

**[Everyone]**

**Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh**

**[Halfbloods]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Travis]**

**Did you get very far? **

**[Pink Ladies]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Katie]**

**Like does he have a car?**

**[Everyone]**

**Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh**

**[Percy]**

**She swam by me, she got a cramp**

**[Annabeth]**

**He ran by me, got my suit damp**

**[Percy]**

**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**

**[Annabeth]**

**He showed off, splashing around**

**[Both]**

**Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights**

**[Everyone]**

**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**

**[Pink Ladies]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Thalia]**

**Was it love at first sight?**

**[Halfbloods]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Luke]**

**Did she put up a fight?**

**[Everyone]**

**Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh**

**[Percy]**

**Took her bowling in the arcade**

**[Annabeth]**

**We went strolling, drank lemonade**

**[Percy]**

**We made out under the dock**

**[Annabeth]**

**We stayed out 'till ten o'clock**

**[Both]**

**Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights**

**[Everyone]**

**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**

**[Halfbloods]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Connor]**

**But you don't gotta brag**

**[Pink Ladies]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Rachel]**

**Cos he sounds like a drag**

**[Everyone]**

**shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH**

**[Annabeth]**

**He got friendly, holding my hand**

**[Percy]**

**While she got friendly down in the sand**

**[Annabeth]**

**He was sweet, just turned eighteen**

**[Percy]**

**Well she was good you know what I mean**

**[Everyone]**

**Woah!**

**[Both]**

**Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights**

**[Everyone]**

**woo, woo, woo**

**[Pink Ladies]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Bianca]**

**How much dough did he spend?**

**[Halfbloods]**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**[Nico]**

**Could she get me a friend?**

**[Annabeth]**

**It turned colder - that's where it ends**

**[Percy]**

**So I told her we'd still be friends**

**[Annabeth]**

**Then we made our true love vow**

**[Percy]**

**Wonder what she's doing now**

**[Both]**

**Summer dreams ripped at the seams,**

**bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...**

**[Everyone]**

**Tell me more, tell me more!**


	4. AN

**Just an A/N:**

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long. School's been busy but I finally have some time to work so expect new updates soon! I've decided to rewrite this story. As many people have pointed out, the grammar is weak, the characters are extremely OOC, and nothing is described. I got overly excited when I got the idea because Grease is one of my favorite movies. I didn't work hard enough or edit it correctly. I apologize for that. I'll have the rewrites up as soon as I can.**

**Love,**

**IamAthena**

**PS. I'm thinking of changing my pen name. I've been getting really into super heroes so maybe it will be related to some. I love the X-Men and Cap. America is AWESOME! Not that this really matters to any of you ;)**


End file.
